In the overseas (long distance) transportation of products, it has been desirable for many years--and it is becoming increasingly desirable--to transport goods in transport containers. Transport containers conventionally are in 20' and 40' sizes, and a wide variety of goods--but by no means all types of goods--can be transported by container.
Conventionally, transport containers are loaded and unloaded using fork lifts, and like devices. Typically, about 6-12 inches clearance space must be provided at the top of the goods in the container to allow effective access by a fork lift or the like, and container loading and unloading time can be significant.
According to the present invention, an assembly and method are provided for loading and unloading overseas transport containers that decrease the amount of head space that need be provided in the container (thereby increasing the amount of space for receipt of goods), enhance the variety of goods that can be effectively transported by container, can provide effective loading and unloading of the container (requiring only one operator) in approximately one minute, and accomplish these advantageous results in a simple, effective, and relatively inexpensive manner, the assembly structure utilizible for loading and unloading being less expensive than present conventional equipment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an assembly for moving a heavy load out of or into an overseas transport container is provided which comprises the following elements: First and second substantially identical fingers, each having first and second ends and being of relatively rigid material (e.g., steel), and each having a plurality of air bearings disposed along the length of the bottom thereof. The air bearings are operatively connectable to a source of air under pressure mounted in association with its respective finger. The fingers have a height which is small enough to fit under a pallet in a container (or to be moved into the container). A structural cross-member holds the first and second fingers together at the first ends thereof so that they are spaced laterally from each other and extend substantially parallel to each other from the structural member. A manifold supplies air under pressure to both the fingers for inflating the air bladders simultaneously. Preferably, the structural cross-member and the manifold are a single integral structure. At least one, and preferably a pair of, inflatable load bars extend along the length of the top of each of the fingers. Means are provided for supplying air under pressure to the load bars, such means mounted in operative association with the structural cross-member and connected up to the same ultimate source of air pressure as the bladders. A powered hand truck (preferably with a steerable wheel) is mounted to the structural cross-member for effecting movement of the assembly. The hand truck also is particularly effective in applying a braking force to arrest assembly movement when desired.
While the first and second fingers, each being between about 19 and 20' long, are effective for loading or unloading a 20' container, in order to effectively load or unload a 40' container third and fourth fingers are also necessary, these fingers being substantially identical to the first and second fingers. The third finger is connected as a linear extension, by releasable fasteners such as bolts, to the first finger, while the second is connected to the fourth. Air is supplied through the first finger to the third finger for inflating the bladders, and hoses run the length of the first and second fingers for supplying air to the load bars of the third and fourth fingers, respectively.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of loading or unloading an overseas transport container with goods mounted on one or more pallets is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Inflating the bladders of the fingers. (b) Moving the fingers, at the same time, underneath the pallet or pallets to be moved. This movement is accomplished manually by an operator, utilizing only a powered hand truck at the first end of the fingers. (c) Inflating the load bars on the fingers to lift the pallet or pallets off the horizontal surface on which they are resting. (d) Moving the pallet linearly into, or out of, a transport container. Again, this is accomplished manually, utilizing only the hand truck. (e) Deflating the load bars; and (f) removing the fingers, at the same time, from beneath the pallet or pallets. Again, this is accomplished manually, utilizing only the hand truck.
When a 40' container is to be loaded or unloaded instead of a 20' container, third and fourth fingers are connected up to the first and second fingers, and then steps (a) through (f) are practiced as set forth above. In order to provide a non-porous smooth surface to facilitate movement of the assembly, one can spread 4 mil plastic over the container floor, over a sheet metal bridge in the transition area between the container and loading dock, or like areas which the assembly will traverse. Also, the assembly (with mounted pallet(s) and goods) can be moved laterally utilizing the steerable wheel of the hand truck.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective, and relatively inexpensive assembly and method for loading and unloading transport containers. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.